Percabrina?
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: What happens to all of the built up Puckbrina when Percy Jackson, the new kid with dyslexia, comes in and starts noticing Sabrina? By the way, Annabeth is in the hospital and is on the verge of dying. So what will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I thought this would be cool to do. So, yea.**

**Sabrina POV**

I stood on my porch, doing nothing. Today seemed humid, like there was too much water in the air.

"Hey, piggy." Puck said from behind me.

"Hey, stinkpot." I said. I sighed and leaned back. I fell into a chair. Too lazy to get up, I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep! We have to go to school." Daphne said, coming out of the house.

"I won't." I sighed. I had a student council meeting today. Plus I had to show some new kids around. I was not looking forward to that.

"Go on, lieblings. I will see you after school." Granny called from the door way. Man, everyone wanted me gone.

"Ok! Bye Granny." the three of us called as we walked to school. Suddenly I had an odd feeling that something weird was going to happen today. Oh well. If I went on every instinct I had, I would be in a lot of trouble.

**So, I'm tired and will post tomorrow. See ya! **


	2. I don't know what to name it

**Hey viewys! Haha, I like calling you guys that. So here is chapter two! :)**

**Percy POV**

I couldn't go to school. Not with Annabeth in the condition she was in. School was not an option.

"But, Percy, you have to." my mom argued.

"But Annabeth..." I whispered.

"She'll be just fine. Poison arrow hurt like there's no tomorrow, but can be sucked out along with all the poison." Chiron said.

"Plus you can visit her everyday after school." Mom added.

"Fine. But every day." I said, grabbing my bag.

"Ok. See you later Percy!" Thalia called. I waved back. Every day. I meant it. I didn't care if she was moved to the camp in South Africa, I would leave this dump of a town for her. And I'm not stretching when I say dump. Ferryport Landing sucked. It had no malls or parks. It had on stop light! I missed New York. I missed camp, too. And it was my fault Annabeth was sick. if I had been more careful..._think good thoughts Percy_ a voice said inside my head.

_I will when Annabeth is ok_ I thought back. My dad was always medling in my bussiness. Just then I saw a group of three walking down the road. One was about 7 and had braided pigtailes in her hair. The other was a dude with a green hoodie on. He had blonde hair and walked a little to close to the side-of-the-road-ditch. The middle girl had pretty blonde hair like Annabeth, but her hair was down. I guess I would see them at school.

**I have to go to bed. Bye! **


	3. Meeting Percy

**On request from my only reviewy, I will make this one longer. Hopefully Megirl97 gets her wish and doesn't faint again. So here we go.**

**Third Person POV**

Sabina led the newbies around the corner. Welcoming tours never were fun, but these people made it less fun. The only person listening to the lecture was a dude about Sabrina's age with sea green eyes and dark hair, who was looking around nervously as if some monster was going to jump out at him at any time.

"And this is the 6th grade hall. Right here is the end of the tour. Raise your hand if you're in Ms. Hannah's class." Sabrina yelled over the noise of the 6th grade kids. Half raised their hands.

"Ok, you guys may go into the class room. See you around." Sabrina called after them as they ran into the class room. Sabrina lead the boy and 5 others to the next class room.

"Ok, who's in Mr. Drake's room?" Sabrina asked. The 5 others raised their hands.

"You may go into the class room." Sabrina sighed. They scrambled for the door, like it was killing them to be with Sabrina. When they had gone, Sabrina turned to the boy.

"What class are you in?" Sabrina asked.

"Um...Mrs. Tazor." the boy answered in an unsure voice.

"Same as me. Walk with me?" Sabrina more commanded than asked.

"Um...sure." the boy said. And the two walked side by side for awhile.

"I'm Sabrina, by the way." Sabrina said.

"Percy." the whispered.

"Cool." Sabrina said. This kid was nice and not at all freaky, like most new people she met. "Where did you move from?"

"New York. No school would take me there, so me and my mom and my...friends moved here." Percy said, chopping the words. He was hiding something. Sabrina had been among lying people long enough to know.

"Anyway, here is our class room. Come on." Sabrina urged. She opened the door and Percy stepped through. The class got quiet as the two entered. Sabrina looked around and caught Puck's eye. His mouth was wide open. Sabrina smirked. Nothing had happened between Percy and her, but she would let Puck think what he wanted to think.

"Well, hello Ms. Grimm. Who is this?" Mrs. Tazor asked.

"This is Percy...what's your last name?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said with a nod.

"Alright, Mr. Jackson. You may take the seat by Ms. Grimm. Please be seated." Mrs. Tazor said. The two nodded and sat down. It wasn't long after Sabrina and Percy sat down that a note came Sabrina's way. It was from Katie.

_What's with you and the new kid?_ it read. Sabrina wrote back _Nothing. Newbie I had to show around. He's nice._ Once she sent that back to Katie, she took out a piece of paper and wrote _Wait for me after class._ then sent it to Percy. He read then nodded. The bell rang 20 minutes later. Percy was waiting. Sabrina excused herself from her friends and walked over to Percy.

"Hey, what do you think of Mrs. Tazor? I find her a little annoying." Sabrina said, walking along side Percy.

"Yea, I guess." Percy said.

"You seem uncomfortable." Sabrina pointed out.

"I am. Are you?" Percy asked.

"Yea. I don't talk to people much. I never have really made any friends on my own. First time." Sabrina decided.

"You did seem out of character." Percy smiled. Sabrina laughed, then covered up on noticing how loud and strange it sounded. That caused a laugh from Percy.

"I like you. Your not afraid." Sabrina noticed.

"You don't know the half of it." Percy sighed.

"If only I did." Sabrina played sighed. Percy smiled. Then the bell rang for the students to leave school.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Percy." Sabrina smiled.

"Yea, see ya around." Percy said, waving bye. Sabrina slammed her locker to find Puck standing there.

"God, fairy boy. You scared the crap out of me." Sabrina said, pushing past him.

"What's with him?" Puck asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Sabrina teased, buy a soda from the vending machine.

"Not in the least. But, ya know, he seems suspicious." Puck answered.

"He is a normal boy with nothing to hide." Sabrina said, standing up and pushing the thought of Percy hiding something away.

"Alright. Race ya. Last one there has to take a shower last." Puck challenged, letting the Percy thing go for the moment.

"Your on. No flying." Sabrina answered. Puck put a pout on his face, but smiled also.

"Ready, set, go!" Sabrina shouted and her and Puck were off, not noticing the cloaked figure behind trees, watching their every move.

**So, was that long enough? I'll write more soon. Promise! Got to go. Luv all my veiwys! Bye! **


	4. Who is Percy?

**I have another review...** Megirl97-** Yay it's longer! okay. If read this and don't review, please review! It seems as though I only have one fan. : ( Oh well. Next chapter! This will be short! Sorry.**

**Sabrina POV**

Racing Puck is exhausting. That boy can RUN. I walked into the house to find him curled on the couch, half asleep. I sighed and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Lieblings! How was school?" Granny asked, coming into the living room and almost tripping on a few books.

"Watch it, Granny. I don't want anyone hurt." I said, balancing her.

"I'm fine. How was school?" Granny laughed.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Really? Okay." she said in a suspicious tone. I wasn't going to tell her about Percy. I didn't really know him.

"I'm going up for homework." I said, walking upstairs.

"Okay. Dinner is in an hour." Granny called after me. I nodded and groaned. I walked up to my room and started on my homework, but it wasn't long before Daphne barged in with Red at her heels.

"What did I tell you two about barging into my room?" I asked.

"Whatever. I'm bored. And Red won't go see Kenny without you." Daphne said. Kenny was our new mirror.

"I have homework. But ok." I sighed. I stood up and walked into Kenny's room. It was a blue shade now. His face immediately appeared.

"There's my favorite trio. Where's Puck?" Kenny asked.

"Sleeping." I answered.

"Ah. Okay, you want your question?" the mirror asked.

"Yup! I go first." Daphne cheered, stepping up.

"Go ahead, pipsqueak." Kenny winked.

"Mirror mirror you are a key, can you tell who likes me?" Daphne chanted. The mirror fogged up to show a little boy with blond hair and brown eyes talking to his mom.

"Carson." Kenny smiled as his face came back.

"Yay. Red you go." Daphne squealed. Red stepped forward and whispered something to the mirror. He fogged up again to show a pretty woman with brown eyes giving a baby a red cloak. Red's mother. Red sobbed and ran. Daphne followed.

"My turn." I sighed. I had a question for him.

"Go ahead." Kenny said.

"Mirror mirror do not miss, can you tell me who Percy really is?" I asked. The mirror fogged up to show me something almost impossible. It was the boy from earlier with a blond chick beside him and a half donkey thing on the other side. The donkey person was eating a diet coke can. Percy had a sword in one hand. Water was like a dome around him. The blond girl smiled. She had stormy grey eyes. She had a knife strapped to he belt and a laptop under her arm. She took out a New York Yankees cap and placed it on her head and she was gone. Percy seemed to be having the time of his life walking along the beach with his friends.

"Well, Percy Jackson, looks like I have some questions for you." I muttered under my breath.

**How was that. Review! I'll post tomorrow! Bye! **


	5. The Book

**More than 1 person commented! Yay! PROGRESS! I have 2 new reviews. Review 1: **Megirl97**- Yea. Aww for Red. I couldn't figure out what she would ask for, so she asked to see her mom. I would too. Thanks for reviewing! If you notice that I say this after every comment, it's because I'm nice. To everyone except my friends who I poke with a pencil. **** Review 2:** Blue Luver5000 **– Thank you! The thing you suggested is going to be the next chapter. Percy has to find something. Plus Annabeth is in the hospital and I'm saying Grover is off with his nymph that I can't remember the name of. Juniper, I think. Thanks for reviewing! Ok, on with the story.**

**Percy POV**

That was the weirdest school day ever. Never would you think a chick could have so much energy. I swear Sabrina said full paragraphs in one breath. I walked up to our new house, a pretty blue with green window frames **( I love those colors plus they are his colors. ****) **I swung the door open.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled. I walked into the kitchen to find blue cookies on a plate on the table along with a note and a book. I picked up a cookie and took a bite as I read the note.

_Percy,_

_ I went out to get some stuff from the store for the house. I'll be back soon. Eat something. I heard Grover might be over soon. I'll be back!_

_ -Mom_

_P.S. I got you a book to read. You said you wanted fairy-tales, right?_

I sighed. I said I wanted mythology, not fairy-tales. Mom was forgetting stuff more these days than usual. I looked at the book. It was huge and black leather bound. The title read _Grimm's Fairytales._ I opened it and it fell open to a page with a smaller journal inside. I picked it up. On the frond in gold lettering was _Daphne Grimm's Fairytale Encounters_. Weird. I opened it to the first page.

_Thursday, November 19_

_Oh my gosh! Today was so fun! It was hard fighting that giant, but Sabrina cut it like there was no tomorrow. Okay, maybe I'm ex-ex-over reacting, but you can't say it wasn't fun. I still can't believe Jack was evil. He stole all of the dragon cookies! I hope we stay here forever! I know Sabrina wouldn't like that, but I like it here. She's being a snot. Oh well, I'm tired now so I'm going to bed. Maybe we will have a new mystery to solve soon!_

_ Daphne Grimm _

Funny. I turned to the next page.

_Monday, November 30_

_ We got another mystery! Someone's been stealing toys from Gepetto's shop!__Poor guy! It's so not punk rock. After what Pinocchio did…well, that's just awful. I have to go to bed now, Granny's orders. Plus I may have school tomorrow. :P _

_ Daphne Grimm  
><em>

And there was another one.

_Sunday, December 7_

_ Sabrina is being stupid again. She decided that I wasn't important and went to go save Mom and Dad with out me! And something's going on with Sabrina and Puck. It's so obvious something happened. Her face was all red. I think I found the reason that she doesn't want to stay here. Or, soon to be, the reason she does want to stay here. I have to go to bed now. Uh-oh, Sabrina looks up to no good. I feel bad about her arm. But it was her fault. Until later… _

_ Daphne Grimm  
><em>

This was starting to freak me out. Sabrina was being mentioned in a book. That wasn't real. I told myself to calm down. Lots of people have the same names as people in books. I flipped to the last page.

_Wednesday, June 1_

_ First day of fifth grade! Sabrina and Puck have been acting weird again. And Sabrina isn't happy about something. She keeps muttering "Percy…crazy…wrong…magic…" Could she be going crazy? Not likely. Puck said it was very likely, but he seems nervous too. I wonder what's going on…well, there is no better person than Daphne Grimm to figure it out! Maybe Red can help too. _

_ Daphne Grimm  
><em>

Okay. Scary. Dated today. Sabrina in it. This was not good. Just then Grover came straight through my door.

"Hey Percy. Why do you look so white?" he asked, munching on a diet Dr. Pepper can.

"I think I just found out something I really didn't need to know." I whispered, staring at the book.

**How was it? Tell me. And be honest. Or I will stab you with a pencil. Kidding. Review though! Luv ya, viewys!**


	6. Mirror and Luke

**Okay, crazy viewys, I have another chapter for you! Reviews first! Review 1:** Megirl97 **- You are crazy. Go be crazy and have fun with it! Thanks for reviewing! Review 2:** America's Ham **- I am to, against any other pairing. But it's fun to mess around, ya know? I'm sorry if Annabeth dieing makes you sad. Thanks for reviewing! Review 3: **LyricLingo **- Your onto my other stories now, huh? Haha. Thanks for compliments. And Thanks for reviewing! Okay, on with the story. **

**Mirror POV**

"Lord, a boy wants to see you." a card called from the hall. I sighed. Boy, do I hate wannabies.

"Bring him in." I sighed. So 5 of Hearts pushed a boy in an orange t-shirt in. He looked up at me with blue eyes. A scar ran along the side of his face, so I knew he had been in many battles. His sandy hair needed cut badly.

"And who would you be?" I asked. He looked weird from my side of the mirror, more bulky.

"I am Luke, son of Hermes." he said, his voice not quavering. Impressive. Then something hit me.

"Wait, Hermes the Greek god?" I asked. He nodded. I burst out laughing. It's not something you hear everyday, ya know.

"I know he is a fool, but I do not follow him any more." the boy answered, head straight.

"Kid, Luke, the Greek gods don't exist." I said.

"They exist anymore than you. For gods sake, your a talking mirror!" he exclaimed. That stung.

"Silence! Tell me all about these gods then, if their sooo real." I growled.

"Well, I brought a book with me. You can read, right?" Luke asked, pulling out a book from his torn black cloak. Who where's a cloak any more?

"Yes. Just throw me the book." I sighed.

"What? Wouldn't it break you?" he asked, shock covering his face.

"Just throw me the book, boy!" I yelled. He closed his eyes and threw a rather fat book at the mirror. It sailed right through to me, hitting me square in the chest.

"Wow..." Luke sighed from the other room.

"Yeah, yeah. Guards, while I'm reading this, would you take Luke to the prison room? I'll tell you when I need him." I said. The guards tried to nod their pathetic heads but failed, so they just carried him off.

* * *

><p>It was some time before I finished reading. It fascinated me that one could believe that this was true. People throwing lightning? Mating with mortals? This is what people should think of me! Except for the mating part. That gives me shivers. I finished the last page and called for Luke. 6 of Diamonds brought him in.<p>

"Well, I finished." I sighed.

"Yes." Luke nodded.

"Your telling me all this is true?" I asked. Luke nodded.

"Are you serious? Really? This is...for the better word crap. No one believes this." I yelled, throwing the book to Luke's feet.

"I do. And so does Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and millions of other demigods." Luke said.

"Annabeth Chase? The girl who just checked into the hospital?" I asked, remembering a name on a list of bodies I could take since the Grimm's ruined my plan.

"What?" Luke yelped. Fear crossed his face. I smiled.

"You know her well. Maybe a little too well." I chuckled.

"If he lay a hand on her-" he started.

"I wont. Promise." I sighed. It was fun to mess with people.

"I have a proposition to make." Luke said after a while of silence.

"What is that?" I asked.

"We join forces." he said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I'm after Percy Jackson. I need help. I can repay you in turn. Later. But help me first." he smiled.

"Okay...Can you repay me now?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Luke smiled.

"Your first mission," I smirked, "Is to get rid of Sabrina Grimm and her filthy little family."

**Du du da! Haha. That was a good chapter for me! How about you? Review! We have reviewer of the week to do now! This reviewer of the week is...none other than the crazy **Megirl97 **! Lucky her, she will be in the next chapter as an OC! Okay, review! Bye bye, viewys! **


	7. Everything Is Told

**Yay! I'm here and everyone's day just got better! Haha! I have reviews! Review 1: **Megirl97**- they don't HAVE to, but they probably will. and Luke isn't crazy, he's evil. You still hold the record. Thanks for reviewing! Review 2:** LyricLingo **-This is set before the 5th book. Luke's not dead just yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Okay, on with the story!**

**Third Person POV**

Sabrina stormed up to Percy the next day at school.

"I need to talk to you." Sabrina growled, dragging Percy into a closet. She had video taped the vision from Kenny and she pressed play and showed it to Percy. His face turned white.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"I found it...somewhere." Sabrina said. She then noticed something sticking out of Percy's book bag. She grabbed it and her face turned white.

"Where did you get THIS?" she hissed.

"I found it in a book about the Grimm brothers." Percy snapped.

"Was it big?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes."

"I returned it yesterday to Scarecrow." Sabrina said.

"Scarecrow?" Percy asked.

"Never mind. I'll tell you about this," she waved the book in the air, "if you tell me about this." she waved the camera in the air.

"Okay. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" Percy asked. Sabrina nodded, remembering the test over them only she got an A on.

"Well, then you know the myths and you know the gods and goddesses?" Percy asked. Sabrina nodded again.

"Well, my dad is Poseidon, god of the sea. The girl in there is Annabeth and her mom is Athena. And you see Grover. He's a satyr. My protector. And my best friend. We are demigods. We have a camp on Long Island. We go there every summer. It's the only safe place away from the monsters who want to kill us. And the gods aren't suppose to interact with their children, but they do anyway. Dad talks to me a lot, gives me advice. Annabeth says her mom does the same." Percy explained. The bell rang, but the two ignored it.

"Your lying." Sabrina whispered.

"Do you have water?" Percy asked. Sabrina nodded and pulled out a plastic water bottle. Percy took it and dumped it on the ground.

"Watch this." he smiled. He put his hand over the water and it swirled up like a cyclone. Then it splashed Sabrina in the face.

"Hey!" she laughed, punching him in the arm.

"Okay, now tell me about this book." Percy said, wiping up the remaining water with his shirt.

"Okay. So, Daphne is my sister." Sabrina said.

"I figured that."

"So, the Grimm brothers. Wilhelm and Jacob. Wilhelm is my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. The Grimm Fairytales are not fairytales. They are accounts of real things happening. Like Red riding hood. But he isn't the only one. William Shakespeare and Hans Christian Anderson and L. Frank Baum wrote some things too. I'm just related to the Grimm's. So, like Everafters, the people the stories are about, live in here now. Their trapped because they threatened to kill humans. And Wilhelm made a pact with Baba Yaga that if she created a barrier to stop any Everafter from leaving, he and from then on, one Grimm has to remain inside the borders too. The wall breaks when the last Grimm dies. So most Everafters hate us. And that's my story." Sabrina said. Percy stared at him with a blank expression.

"It's true. Meet me after school." Sabrina said. Percy nodded and they came out of the closet and walked their separate ways to their classes.

* * *

><p>Later, Sabrina dragged Percy out to the court yard once everyone had gone. Puck was there.<p>

"Do I have to? I don't trust him." Puck whined.

"I do. Just show him." Sabrina said. Puck sighed, but popped his wings out and hovered.

"Ta dah." Puck sighed.

"He's in A Midsummer Night's Dream." Sabrina explained to a gaping Percy.

"Okay..." Percy said. Suddenly a teacher peered out from behind the wall.

"Kids! Go away!" she shouted. Sabrina shrugged and turned to Percy.

"See you tomorrow?" Sabrina asked. Percy nodded and Puck picked her up by the shirt and they were gone. Percy walked the opposite direction, trying to process what he had just seen, not noticing the cloak behind the tree watching him.

**That was good, I think. I don't want to be a jerk. So please review! If you couldn't tell, Megirl97 wasn't in here. Unless she wants to be cloak...anyway, bye!**


	8. Walking Through The Forest

**Hello, little viewys! I have some reviews before we start with my next chapter. Sorry I'm late. Dad was being a jerk. No offence Dad. Review 1: **Megirl97**- Invincible...I'm scared to know who you would be as an invincible ninja. But you request as viewer of the week is my command as a writer. Invincible it is. Thanks for chattering! Review 2: **Evil ScrapbookerJW13**- Don't worry. No Percabrina has even started yet. Just keep readin! And on with my story.**

**Sabrina POV**

"I just don't trust him." Puck slung his book bag around his shoulder.

"Well, I do. now suck it up." I mumbled. For the past hour Puck had been complaining about telling Percy.

"You just have a crush on him. What if he tells? I'll be hunted like an animal!" Puck whined.

"Are you sure there is a 'like' in there." I raised an eyebrow and laughed when Puck scowled.

"It's not funny. Percy might tell and I'm not about to be experimented on just yet." Puck pouted, turning away from me and crossing his arms.

"Hey, he won't tell. I promise. Can we take the forest way today? I had the side walk way." I said. The way was the way home from school.

"Fine." Puck gave up his mad act and smiled, which made me uncomfortable. Had he asked me out before? Yes. Would I say yes? Never. I refuse to give in to him and my sister. We walked up a steep hill and a ledge where Puck had to help me up. I blushed when I stood up and our noses were almost touching. We walked passed the cabin where as kids he had bombed me with his grenades. Then we hiked past the Ninja hill. Funny story.

We had been walking up a hill with Daphne and Red. The two ran a head.

_"Hey, what's that?" Puck asked. I counted to 10 then looked. _

_ "Puck, it was funny the first time. You've done it like 8 times now. Stop. Do I have to bring out the gum again?_**( See Mystery Time by Puckbrina 4evers and evers. I love that story!) **_" I asked. He winced and I smirked._

_ "Sabrina!" Daphne called._

_ "Coming!" I yelled. I pulled Puck with me as we ran to where I saw the impossible. Well, the almost impossible. Living in Ferryport Landing made nothing impossible. But anyway, there was a ninja covered in...blue? gauze. He/she held Red and Daphne each by the wrist. Daphne was struggling, but Red stood there and looked up at the ninja like it was funny._

_ "What the crap?" Puck gasped._

_ "Let go of my sisters!" I yelled at the ninja. Red tried to hide a smile with fake fear on her face. The ninja, with his/her feet, took out a sword and flung it in my direction. I probably would've gotten shiscabobed if Puck hadn't had caught it. Man, he was fast with those strong arms and that quirky grin and...snap out of it!_

_ "Whoa. Fast person, okay..." Ninja said. It sounded like a girl voice._

_ "What the heck! You can't just try to kidnap people out of the blue! It's wrong!" I screamed at Ninja. She looked at me like I was stupid. _

_ "But I'm not." Ninja said._

_ "Huh?" I asked. I was really confused now._

_ "Red asked me to..." Ninja started but was drowned out by Red's laughing which sounded like bells. _

_ "Red!" Daphne was steaming. No one scares Daphne and gets away with it. Puck knows._

_ Red blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just I never start any fun. I wanted to. Plus I wanted to see your face, Sabrina." she said, looking at her shoes. I raced over to her and hugged her._

_ "It's alright, Red. just don't scare me again. And Ninja? Who are you exactly?" I asked, turning to our friend. _

_ "I'm Angie!" the girl smiled (I think) as she took off her head wrap. I smiled. Angie was a senior who helped out in Red and Daphne's class. _

_ "You gave me quite a scare." I said, trying to sound grown up for a reason I don't really know._

_ "I do what my girls ask me too." Angie said._

_ "But ninja? Really?" Puck asked. Angie looked hurt but turned to Red. _

_ "Okay, see you in school on Monday." she ruffled Red's hair and did the same to Daph. Then she waved to me and ran and cart wheeled away. _

_ "What a weird chick." Puck said after awhile. I looked at him, deciding whether to punch him or not. I decided against it. _

_ "Okay, let's go home. My feet are killing me." I sighed. And the Puck picked me up along with Red and Daphne somehow managed to be balanced on Puck's back._

"Grimm!" Puck snapped me out of my memory.

"What? I was fantasizing about pushing you of a cliff." I snapped. He looked hurt, but rolled his eyes.

"Um...Well, there is a cliff ahead." Puck pointed out, and I was surprised to see there was. And what was more interesting was the blond headed kid sitting by it.


	9. Talking to Grover

**Hey, little Percabrina fans! I'm back. but I have reviews! Review 1: **Megirl97**- you were sounding normal, but then you went and said shizzernauts. Nice to know you can be normal. :) Thanks for chattering. Review 2: **Sam**- Thanks! :) Thanks for reviewing! Review 3: **Evil ScrapbookerJW13**- Really? I thought the last chapter was kinda boring. I guess other people have different taste of humor. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing! On with the tale!**

**Percy POV**

I was walking home when I caught sight of 2 furry hooves running right beside me.

"Grover." I sighed. He chuckled and came out of the trees.

"I see someone's distance. What happened. Did you get kicked out again?" he asked.

"No..." I stuttered. I don't think I should tell Grover about Sabrina or Robin...or was it Puck?

"What is it? C'mon. You can tell me...almost anything." Grover hesitated, biting a can.

"No, I don't think she would let me." I said, then covered my mouth.

"She?" Grover asked, dropping his can.

"It's nothing. Just a girl a school." I tried to straighten out what I had said.

"What's her name?" Grover asked, studying my face, trying to see what was going on.

"I told you, it's nothing." I said.

"Percy, just tell me her name." he insisted. I sighed and gave in.

"Sabrina."

"Uh huh. See, that wasn't so bad."

"I was just going to see Annabeth. Wanna come?" I asked him, trying to move away from the topic Sabrina.

"Sure. but this conversation isn't over." Grover frowned. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

* * *

><p>Later, we were at my house in my room. Mom had brought some homemade blue mini sandwiches. Grover had put on some pants when we went to go see Annabeth. She was still in a coma. The doctor had said that she would be okay...it depended on what had happened. But I couldn't tell him. No regular doctor could help. I just needed to find Apollo to help. He could only cure Annabeth.<p>

"Are you okay?" Grover asked as I stared at the Grimm book mom had gotten.

"I'm...I'm fine." I said. This was really confusing. Sabrina confused me. Trying to find Apollo is confusing. Everything was confusing.

Grover put a hand on my shoulder. "If it's this Sabrina chick..." he growled.

"No, she's cool. I'm just so confusing..." I whispered. Grover handed me another sandwich. I took it and bit it. The taste filled my mouth but did little to cheer me up.

"Why don't we go talk to her?" Grover asked.

"Good idea." I said. I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"Wait." Grover called behind me.

"What?" I called over my shoulder, opening the door.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked. I was about to say, "I actually don't..." when I saw her. She was walking with Puck/Robin. And with someone else. Someone who I thought I had left behind when I moved here.

Luke.


	10. Hours Alone

**Hey Percabrina fans! I have reviews. Of course, you can just skip this. But I have reviews! Review 1: **Megirl97**- There is the Megirl97 we all know and love. At least, I love the crazy version. Don't know about anyone else...thanks for chattering. Review 2: **TheMysteriousOboePlayer**- Cool and Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! Review 3: **LoveMe725**- Aww thank you! Write more of your story! Please and thanks for reviewing! And on with my tale!**

**Third Person POV**

"Sabrina! Hey!" Percy yelled, waving and running over to her and her group of friends. Or, more just Puck and Luke.

"Percy?" Sabrina asked, slightly waving. She had just been in the middle of talking to Luke. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Yea. Oh, hey Luke." Percy smiled and stressed the word Luke.

"Hullo, Percy." Luke returned his smile, but Percy saw fire in his eyes.

"You know each other?" Sabrina's eyes furrowed and Percy thought it was kinda cute.

"Long story. Hey, I gotta go. I'll text you?" Luke asked, turning to Sabrina. She nodded and he walked off.

"Where did you meet him?" Percy asked dragging Sabrina away, nodding to Puck, who just stood there and couldn't believe that Sabrina was being dragged away from him AGAIN. Puck huffed and walked away.

"Sabrina?" Percy asked, but she just kept staring at Grover, who hadn't put any pants on in awhile. Percy sighed.

"Grover, put some pants on." Percy sighed as he lead Sabrina into his room. Once she stopped looking at Grover's goat bottom half, she stared up at Percy.

"He's a satyr. Half human, half goat." he explained. She nodded and sat down on the bed. He offered her a blue cookie, but she refused. It looked like Granny Relda's cooking and she was not risking it.

"So?" Percy asked, biting into a blue sandwich which made Sabrina cringe.

"Oh. He was sitting by my favorite cliff. I met him there. He seems really nice." Sabrina smiled.

"Oh." Percy seemed distracted. The two talked for awhile and soon they had both forgot about Luke. They talked and laughed and Sabrina even had the nerve to eat a cookie which didn't taste weird at all. They shared all the fun times they had had in their separate lives. They played games and Percy made a water show. Soon it was late and Sabrina had to go.

"This was fun." Sabrina laughed, trying to shake the water from her hair as she pulled on her coat.

"Yea. Could you come over tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Yea sure." Sabrina smiled as she walked to the door. Percy looked rather cute when he was wet. She decided to do something then that would probably embarrass her sometime between now or later...but she had to. Just to see. She turned around and kissed Percy. He seemed shocked at first but then he slowly kissed her back. She backed up into the wall without realizing it and they stood kissing like that for what seemed like an hour. Finally Percy pulled away and Sabrina looked into his eyes. Or, tried. He wouldn't look at her. She finally gave up and left.

**How was that? Review!**


	11. AN

**So I have writers block. I might post more once I win my championship. SORRY! Love ya forever!**

***Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever**


	12. A Little More

**I didn't win…:( But I'm back! :) I want to thank all my viewers. I don't think you want me to read reviews when you've all waited so long for more. I hate to disappoint you guys, but this may not be as good as I thought it would be. I have a lot on my mind. Boy troubles, parents…but it's not like you want to hear them. So without further ado, I give you another chapter.**

**Sabrina POV**

I shuffled home, kicking rocks on the way. What had just happened? Had I really just kissed Percy? My mind was spinning. Why couldn't I look at him? Or, why wouldn't he let me?

I ran my fingers through my hair. I was really confused. Maybe some music would help. I pulled out my mp3, but couldn't concentrate on the music.

"Need some company?" a voice said to my left. I whipped around and Puck was by my side.

"Yes, I would like some company." I laughed.

"So what went down at his house?" Puck asked.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered. Had he seen? That would be humiliating.

"You were with him for a long time." Puck shrugged.

**Look, I'm sorry guys, but I have a lot on my mind. I can't type. I'm sooo sorry. Plus I have no ideas for this story chapter. But it wouldn't make since otherwise. So, I'm just gunna say that they walked home and Puck knows nothing. I might post tomorrow or later…I dunno. Don't review, because this is a sucky chapter. **


	13. Redo!

**I will write this time! I will! **

**Sabrina POV**

I shuffled home, kicking rocks on the way. What had just happened? Had I really just kissed Percy? My mind was spinning. Why couldn't I look at him? Or, why wouldn't he let me?

I ran my fingers through my hair. I was really confused. Maybe some music would help. I pulled out my mp3, but couldn't concentrate on the music.

"Need some company?" a voice said to my left. I whipped around and Puck was by my side.

"Yes, I would like some company." I laughed.

"So what went down at his house?" Puck asked.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered. Had he seen? That would be humiliating.

"You were with him for a long time." Puck shrugged.

"You're very observant." I said.

"You just now noticed?" he tilted his head and smiled. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You never answered my question." Puck said. Crap. I was trying to avoid that. What if I let something slip? It would break he's small heart...wait, what am I saying? That I'm caring for Puck's feelings? I don't! Do I?

"We just...talked." I managed. Puck looked suspicious.

"About..." he prompted.

"His...life. And mine. Ours." I spoke the most truth as I could. Puck looked at me skeptically, but shrugged.

Just then a girl about my age with black hair and hazel eyes skipped up to us. She was wearing a purple shirt and softball shorts. She looked tired, but smiled anyway.

"Heys!" she said. Of course, I know her. But you do not.

"Ello, Louise." Puck smiled. She frowned and punched his arm.

"Stop calling me that! You know what happened the last time you called me that." Louise glared as Puck rubbed his arm.

"I know, didn't you almost bore him to death by talking about your camp life?" I asked.

"I did. And it worked for a week." Louise smiled. She scares me sometimes. Plus she's more of Daph's friend. But I'm friends with her too.

"Fine. I'll keep calling you Lou if you shut up about Leo." Puck growled. Lou blushed.

"I-I never talked about Leo..." she tried to cover, but her tone and blushing gave it away. Me and Puck laughed and she crossed her arms muttering, "I don't talk about Leo...I don't..."

Once me and Puck calmed down, we all started walking back to my house. Lou went on and on about her softball lesson **(which was last night actually) **and her trip to the theme park with her family **(two days ago and I got sun burnt!)**. Puck was obviously bored to death because sooner or later her just put a hand over her mouth. He suddenly screeched and took his hand away.

"You bit me!" he cried looking at the braces and teeth marks on his hands.

"You put you're hand over my mouth. You deserved it." Lou shrugged, running her tongue over her braces that she hated.

"Nice one Lou." I snorted, trying not to laugh. She smiled and we continued to walk, never stopping. We got home and Daphne practically dragged Lou into her and Red's room. At dinner they came out and then they shot me questions about where I had been. So I gave in and told them about Percy. Everyone looked surprised that I had kept this secret from them. Except Puck and Lou. Wait, Lou? I gave her a confused look when her eyes got wide. She then stuffed more red bread with pink butter into her mouth.

After dinner she was outside and I caught up with her.

"What was that face? At dinner?" I asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. Someone kicked me and I didn't want to scream." she lied. I knew she was lying because she is a terrible liar. She kept looking at her feet and stuttering. But I knew I wouldn't get anything out of her until she wanted to tell. So I just nodded and went back inside, and Lou walked back away. Now my next two tasks? 1) Learn more about Percy. 2) Find out what was up with Lou.

**How was it? What do you think of Lou. By the way, this is set after Heros of Olympus and Sisters Grimm series. What about Luke, you say? Well, you'll have to find out later! Review!**


	14. Annabeth's AWAKE!

**Here is a new chapter!**

**Percy POV **

What the Hades just happen. I had not kissed Sabrina, had I?

"Percy? Dinner!" Mom called. I left my room and ate the regular, blue hamburger with cheese on a blue bun.

After I finished, I went to my room. Mom had to go run some errands. Grover went back to...what he was doing before. I heard the door slam and footsteps coming down the hall.

"Peruses Jackson!" Uh oh. Then, my half-sister Lou burst through the door.

"Oh gods! Hi Lou." I smiled.

"Why...for the love of Aphrodite why...are you here?"

"Annabeth."

"What?"

"We were fighting some monster and she got shot with a poison arrow. She's in the hospital." I said. Saying that, I felt even more guilty kissing Sabrina.

"What...no, I swear she was up when I went to go see my Papaw. She said she was looking for someone. Though I did wonder why she had the robe thing on." Lou thought. I shot straight up.

"She's awake?" I yelled.

"I guess."

"Well, c'mon! I wanna go see her!" And then I ran all the way to the hospital with Lou and Grover following behind. I asked for Annabeth's room and ran to it. I opened the door and there she was, smiling and laughing with Chiron.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." she smiled. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

"Next time, watch out for arrows." Annabeth joked.

"Annabeth!" I heard Grover.

"Hey Goat Boy. Hey-"

"Don't say it." Lou warned. Annabeth raised her hands in surrender and laughed.

"I'm glad you're okay. Percy told me the arrow was poisonous." Lou said.

"They were, but it barley grazed me. So I'm fine. What did I miss?"

I spent most of our time together telling her about Ferryport Landing, school, and other things. Her eyes narrowed as I told her about Sabrina, but I left out the kiss part. I did not feel like getting strangled.

"Well, now thart we are all caught up and Annabeth's okay, can you guys go back to camp? I liked it better when this town was MINE!" Lou yelled. We all laughed, even her.

Well, Annabeth had to stay there, so me, Lou, and Grover went home. We were all laughing. Then Grover went off to do something else, and me and Lou were walking home.

"Seriously, go back to camp. If Sabrina finds out I'm a demi-god...oh gods that could be bad." Lou put her elbow on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'll leave when I want to leave." I said. She sighed.

We got to my house and I froze on spot. Guess who was standing outside my door.

"Percy. Lou. I need to talk to you. Now." Sabrina ordered.

"Oh gods." Lou whispered.

**Love, like? Hate?**

** Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet!**

**Review!**


	15. Sabrina Gets the Full Story

**I'm skipping around with my stories today! Happy Skippy Day!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Percy, do I own PJO?**

**Percy: No...**

**Me: Sabrina, do I own SG?**

**Sabrina: No...**

**Me: Good. Now on with stories! X) By the way guys, My dad is being a b-i-t-c-h today so I might be in a bad mood. Sorry.**

**Third POV**

"What is going on? Lou, you know Percy?" Sabrina asked, pacing back and forth.

"Uh...well, yeah." Lou smiled.

"How?"

"Well, we met at a camp..."

"Lou, I know everything. About Percy."

"Well, fine then! I'm Percy's half-sister. Happy?" Lou crossed her arm over her chest and pouted. Sabrina looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Lou's my half-sister. She has been since the summer started." Percy said.

"Uh huh." Lou nodded.

"Lou, you're a half-blood?" Sabrina asked.

"It would appear so, huh?" Lou smiled.

"And you never told me?" Sabrina asked.

"You know, it's not something you tell people. Just like 'Hey! I'm a demi-god!' Ya know?" Lou said. Percy rolled his eyes and Lou punched his arm.

"So you too, like, live together like brother and sister?" Sabrina asked.

"Gods no. Living with him? It's bad enough I have to deal with him during the summer. I came here to get on his case for following me!" Lou growled.

"Well, that's nice. Then why aren't you on his case?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I'm not one to ruin the happy mood." Lou said.

"Happy mood?"

"Annabeth's okay." Percy blurted out. Sabrina looked hurt for a minute, then smiled.

"That good. So do we have everything cleared. Lou, you and Percy are like half-brother and sister and You plan on going back soon." Sabrina summed up.

"Never said anything about going back to camp. But I guess Percy is." Lou smiled evilly, nudging Percy.

"I said I'll leave when I want to leave." Percy's eyes narrowed. Lou glared at him and turned away.

"Well, I have things cleared up now. I better go." Sabrina said, not wanting to get in the middle of this sibling-ish fight.

"Bye Sabrina! I'll come over later...tomorrow!" Lou smiled and waved. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Lou huffed.

"Whatever, Horse Whisperer." Percy grinned.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Lou yelled, hitting Percy with a pillow.

**Sorry, but I'm done with this chapter. **

**Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

**Review!**


	16. AN 2

**Real quick, I start school tomorrow, so I'll post even less than I do now. Stupid school.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever OUT!**


	17. An 3

**Me and my mom just had a huge fight where she told me she can't trust me and I need to grow up. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I will not post anything all school year. I'm sorry.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **


	18. Meeting

**I bet I surprised you! :)**

Luke stumbled into the room with the mirror. Sweat lined his brow. The spell was wearing off.

"Ah, my prized student." he heard the Mirror's voice.

"Hello." Luke nodded, feeling weak.

"Hello..." Mirror chided.

"Hello Master." Luke breathed.

"That's more like it. Now how is our little group of friends doing?" Mirror smiled evilly, even though the sentence had nothing evil in it.

"Fine. I don't understand why you would want to hurt that Sabrina chic. She seems useful." Luke said. Mirror got a sour look on his face.

"If only she wasn't the only thing keeping me here. She would be useful..." Mirror said grimly.

"Well, okay..." Luke started to back away but was stopped by a guard.

"We are not finished yet, Luke. I hear someone else is back."

"You mean...that one girl with the black hair and hazel eyes?"

"Yes. Her name is Louise Wade."

"What's so important about her?"

"She just might be the key to our downfall."

**Ooooooooh. I'm important! Yay! That was a short chapter though...:(**

** I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Fav Quote: **"She just might be the key to our downfall." -Mirror

**Question I Want Answered In The Review: **Do YOU think Lou will be the key? Or not?

**Current Shippings: **Percabeth, Percabrina, Waldez, Tratie, Ronner, Daphule, Pison, Groviper, Puckbrina

**Reviewer of The Chapter: **Megirl97

**Review!**


End file.
